<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make it rain (R.L.T.L) by 3minswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767005">make it rain (R.L.T.L)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting'>3minswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stiletto Heels, an ode to baekho's lavender hair and crop tops, bottom dongho, pole dancer!baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes i wonder if i should let anyone else see you like this, or if i should just keep you all to myself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2250</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i miss his purple hair i miss his crop tops im weak ok im wEAK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you'll do great out there babe." aron tells him, smoothing his palm down baekho's tense spine, kissing his shoulder. "what are you worried about?"</p><p>"yeah, what's going to happen that you haven't done already?" mingi adds, adding the final fussing touches to the smokey black smudged around baekho's eyelids.</p><p>baekho knows they're right - both of them. if he tells them he's worried he'll fuck up the dance, or that he'll accidentally spill a drink over a customer again, or that he'll trip in his stilettos when he approaches the usuals to offer the waistband of his underwear to stuff their cash into; well he knows mingi will laugh and tell him he survived every other time that's happened, and he would again tonight, and aron would kiss him reassuringly, leaving behind the faint tickle of sweet alcohol burning against baekho's lips while a cheeky hand slipped to give his ass a squeeze, make him squeak against him.</p><p>but he doesn't need to say anything- they know what's on his mind because he wears his worried expression on his usually smiling face, unable to hide it.</p><p>"don't stress. they love you, that's why they came." aron kisses down his bare shoulder, across his clavicle and traces the tattoo ink branching over baekho's skin. under the affection, baekho begins to thaw, leaning into the touch while mingi warns him to stop moving, he's still trying to get this done. aron gets a reprimand too but he shoots a grin at their huffy club manager and returns his attention to baekho, "saw your favourite regs out there too."</p><p>"they came? both?" baekho's eyes widen, heels clacking as he nervously shifts his weight from one foot to another. "mingi i thought you-"</p><p>"they were both warned before they came in, they know what'll happen if they break the rules. so you just worry about giving a good show, i'll worry about the customers." mingi lowers the soft brush and presses a kiss to baekho's cheek. "all done. now go out there and make us some money Tiger."</p><p>"what about me, i'm working too?" aron receives a warning roll of mingi's eyes.</p><p>"really? you working? then why aren't you behind the bar instead of being back here trying to feel up my best dancer?"</p><p>aron removes his hand from baekho's ass, a guilty smile lighting up his features as he winks at the dancer. "have fun out there babe. i'll be cheering for you." with a parting smack, aron ducks out of the dressing room before mingi's makeup brush can hit him.</p><p>baekho glances up to the clock. its 2250, fifteen minutes until showtime. he knows his routine; he's not a creature of habit by any means, but after two years of working the poles baekho has learned what works for him and what doesn't.</p><p>and only after working together for three days, mingi had already learned what worked best on him.</p><p>"you look so sexy, baekho." the club manager is the definition of the word he uses to describe him, baekho thinks, with his charcoal suit tailored to his taller, slender frame and long dark hair. "sometimes i wonder if i should let anyone else see you like this, or if i should just keep you all to myself."</p><p>mingi leans purposefully into baekho's personal space, arms caging him in as he replaces the eyeshadow brush on the counter baekho falls back to lean against. if he stood up straight right now, baekho knows he'd tower over mingi, but it wouldn't have mattered; that gaze always made him feel small, tiny, like he was the doe and mingi was the tiger rather than how appearances suggested the opposite. mingi knows this, feels how baekho's thighs tense under the caress of his palm, how he tenses when his bare midriff is covered by mingi's arm pulling him in closer. the tips of their noses touch. baekho tries not to stare into mingi's eyes.</p><p>"then why don't you?" he mutters, pretending like his heart isn't jumping when mingi smiles.</p><p>"because that'd be greedy. and i'm a generous guy."</p><p>baekho laughs, and the tension in his body seeps away as mingi pecks the tip of his nose and pulls him by the waist to stand up. with another six inches added to his height, baekho finds mingi is now at the perfect level to tuck himself under his chin when they hug. he's also the perfect level for mingi to drag him down into an open-mouthed kiss, which is exactly what the club manager does, stealing baekho's breath with the twirl of his tongue, the same one that had taught him all the tricks of the trade he will tonight use in the darkly lit VIP rooms upstairs after his performance is over. baekho tries not to think about it. doesn't want to anticipate. he doesn't know who will win the bidding war for his attention tonight (last time it had gotten out of hand and wonwoo and mingyu had been told to throw both troublemakers out by their fuming club manager) and baekho would be happy with either, honestly, but he knows one thing for sure:</p><p>the love he gives mingi and aron?</p><p> </p><p>that's free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2300</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok hands up if you expected me to resist temptation and not add a jbaek tag? no one? yeP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the temperature in this club is always a bit warmer than others he's visited. jonghyun wonders if it's on purpose, a move to encourage patrons to drink more subsconciously, or if it was just the owner's preference to keep things hotter. <em>kind of pointless</em>, jonghyun thinks as he steps through the shadowy threshold and is greeted by a pair of bouncers barring his access, because the one he was here to see would fire up any room, <em>no thermostat adjustments necessary</em>.</p>
<p>"evening gentleman." jonghyun greets politely, looking up with an even expression. he hadn't changed out of his work clothes before heading over, the set had run a lot longer than expected and it was a miracle he'd been able to make it at all, but he looks presentable enough in his black mesh top overlaying a sleeveless white tank and black jeans dragged down by his cashed up wallet in his back pocket stuffed. if it was good enough for an MV that would earn him thousands, then it was going to be good enough for here. "can i help you?"</p>
<p>"the boss has some words for you." wonwoo says. at his side, the other bouncer nods.</p>
<p>"yeah?" jonghyun barely raises an eyebrow, glancing between them. "then he can say it to my face."</p>
<p>"it's not like that." mingyu cuts wonwoo off. "you can come in-"</p>
<p>"right." jonghyun takes a step to go inside.</p>
<p>a heavy pair of palms land on either shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>"-but you can't be causing trouble again. we got other patrons in here too, so if you start something then you're out. for good." mingyu finishes the rest of the message.</p>
<p>"the way i remember it, i finished it. i didn't start a single thing." jonghyun replies calmly, gaze wandering to look beyond the gap of the door. heavy bass pumped through the air, vibrations tapping at his heels through his runners. the rhythm was enticing, he finds himself tapping along as he waits for the two oafs at the door to get out of his way.</p>
<p>"the boss said-"</p>
<p>"you gonna behave, JR, or are we kicking you here and now?" wonwoo looks just as calm as jonghyun feels.</p>
<p>"did you tell that to the other guy, or just me?" jonghyun cranes his neck to look for a slip of motion, to see if the stage is occupied; he did come later than he'd meant to. damn schedules.</p>
<p>"mr hwang has been warned too." mingyu says.</p>
<p>"and what'd he say?"</p>
<p>"are you going to agree or not?"</p>
<p>"as long as he doesn't start anything, then i'm good."</p>
<p>the words act like an 'open sesame' spell, jonghyun thinks, amused as the two guards let him through to the cave of hidden treasures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jonghyun follows his usual line straight to the bar, relieved to see that the side stages are still occupied with dancers in candy-striped pasties and peekaboo bottoms, but the centre pole is unoccupied.</p>
<p>"you're late." the short-haired bartender greets him the moment he rests his elbow on the counter. his smirk twists the black ink decorating the left side of his face, a snarling dragon that slid down his neck and disappeared under his shirt collar. "the usual?"</p>
<p>"thanks, aron." jonghyun nods, looking around the dark room pulsating with dance music as he waits. he notices the waiters and waitresses slipping between occupied tables, their bright uniforms and fair skin easy to make out in the low lighting. the patrons they serve aren't as easy to recognise; jonghyun ususally doesn't bother checking.</p>
<p>but from across the room in the best seat in the house - perfectly aligned for a frontal view of the main stage - jonghyun can't help but notice that his usual spot is taken.</p>
<p>"here you go." aron slides the glass over the counter to jonghyun's hand. when the glass remains untouched, he speaks again, "yeah, if you were on time you'd've made it first."</p>
<p>jonghyun grabs the glass blindly, sips at it while staring at the occupied table. thinking. the gin on his tongue tastes like regret as he mutters, "i was busy. shoot ran over."</p>
<p>"the left's a good spot." aron suggests, pointing out a free table. "that's his best side."</p>
<p>"he doesn't have a best side." jonghyun mutters a final 'thanks' and steps away from the bar, wandering through the dark towards the main stage area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the chatter of the dozens he passes is drowned out by the music; a subtle means of privacy provided between the patrons and the staff engaging them. he barely catches snippets of conversations, but when he's close enough to the table, the occupant's laughter easily overpowers the blast of the speakers.</p>
<p>"oh, you're here." the man greets, raising his martini elegantly to his perfect sneer.</p>
<p>"you're in my seat, hwang." jonghyun places his glass on the table.</p>
<p>his table. the table that he always sits in on friday nights at 2305.</p>
<p>"really? it doesn't have your name on it." hwang shrugs.</p>
<p>"doesn't have yours either." jonghyun reaches for the back of the nearest chair and pulls it out from under the table.</p>
<p>the sneer hwang wears turns into a frown, auburn brows crossed as he reaches for the same chair, gripping it tightly to hold it in place. "what are you doing, you can't sit here."</p>
<p>"says who?" jonghyun tugs it sharply.</p>
<p>hwang doesn't let go, stumbling out of his chair as he maintains his grip and stands tall. at his full height and tailored black suit, hwang minhyun probably looks intimidating to the offices he swans around in at his daddy's big company, but to jonghyun, he sees a big redheaded target, and the bigger they are, the easier to hit. jonghyun meets the glare with a calm grin.</p>
<p>"gentleman. is there a problem?"</p>
<p>jonghyun turns, ignoring hwang doing the same as another voice joins them, barely raised to be heard over the music.</p>
<p>"no problem, mingi." jonghyun replies to the club owner. "just grabbing a seat before the show."</p>
<p>"not at my table, you're not." hwang snaps. "tell him, mingi."</p>
<p>choi mingi, the owner of the establishment, looks between them. he's always dressed fashionably; jonghyun has never seen him wear a straight outfit, and one thing he's noticed is that his favourite dancer always seems to be matching mingi in some way. so seeing mingi in glistening leather and mesh, with accents of black snakeskin incorporated in both top and trousers, makes jonghyun's imagination skip forward five minutes to what he might be treated with tonight.</p>
<p>"i'm sorry jonghyun." mingi says, not sounding sorry at all. neither does minhyun when he gloats, "it's first come first serve."</p>
<p>jonghyun ignores him, speaks to mingi as he releases the back of the chair, arms relaxing at his sides. "that the rules?"</p>
<p>"i'm afraid so." mingi's gaze shifts to over jonghyun's shoulder, waving with a tip of his fingers to let the bouncers know they can take a step back. they retreat into the shadows again.</p>
<p>hwang plops down happily at the table, crossing one long leg over the other.</p>
<p>"well, if that's the rules." jonghyun nods, hands stuffed into his back pocket. pulls out his wallet, carelessly flicking through the stack like he can't feel mingi's stare calculating each sheaf of paper or hwang's confusion. "i'm not gonna argue." he tugs free a hefty portion and holds it out to mingi's hands. "for him, tonight."</p>
<p>it barely lasts a second before the money is whisked out of his grip and into mingi's pale palms. mingi folds the bills without counting. </p>
<p>"wait, you can't do that! he's not even out yet-" hwang instantly is back on his feet in protest.</p>
<p>"first come, first serve, minhyun." mingi replies, shrugging as he pockets the bills and waves at jonghyun to follow him. "room 5 will be ready for you after the show. i'll bring you to your table."</p>
<p>"that's-!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as they leave the huffing hwang behind, winding between tables, jonghyun catches up to walk beside mingi. "you sure you're alright with that?" he wasn't about to take it back but he respected mingi, knew he has a business to run and this was the business that kept a roof over the heads of all the staff here, and one member of staff in particular.</p>
<p>mingi gestures at a table at the left of the stage with an excellent view of the pole, inviting jonghyun to take a seat. he smiles, not an ounce of concern. "of course. it's my house, my rules."</p>
<p>"sure." jonghyun sits comfortably, placing his drink down.</p>
<p>"any special requests?" mingi hovers a moment longer, waiting.</p>
<p>in the darkness that deepens as the music volume lowers, jonghyun's and every other pair of eyes in the establishment move to wing of the stage, covered by thick curtains. soon they would part like a pair of wanton lips breathing out in the midst of passion, and reveal the sight everyone had come to see, but only jonghyun would enjoy behind closed doors tonight.</p>
<p>"nah. he knows."</p>
<p>mingi chuckles. "alright. enjoy the show, jonghyun. and try not to bother my other patrons."</p>
<p>jonghyun doesn't look away from the stage, just tips his glass in mingi's general direction. "sure, you got it. won't even know i'm here."</p>
<p>with the music being so soft, he can hear mingi's laughter as the other walks away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments &amp; kudos are always incredibly appreciated ;;</p>
<p>twt @ 3minswriting, come talk to me im just a clown tbh honk honk</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>full disclosure, this one was never meant to see the light of day but...</p><p>..this one's for you. ty for holding my hand when i needed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>